Orthodontic procedures for straightening teeth involve fixed orthodontic appliances wherein forces are often applied between the upper and lower jaws in order to correct the patient's bite. The predominant method used requires the patient's cooperation, wherein the patient repeatedly places latex rubber bands in selected positions. The latex rubber bands quickly lose their elasticity, thereby requiring the patient to repeatedly replace the latex bands. The patient's use of the bands affects treatment progress, length, and the results obtained. The uncooperative patient becomes a problem for the orthodontist.
The orthodontic profession has sought methods of applying the intermaxillary forces by seeking devices that could be permanently attached; thereby, eliminating patient cooperation. A primary requirement of a permanent force is that it maintain its elasticity. Latex loses 25% of its elasticity in the first 24 hours. The best non-latex material loses 40% of its elasticity in 24 hours. Coiled springs retain their elasticity and have been permanently placed. These springs have been open and closed coil in configuration. A close coiled spring is elongated to produce force wherein an open coiled spring is compressed to produce force. In order to produce force from one jaw to another the springs have been attached from one jaw to another, thus crossing the chewing plane of the teeth. The disadvantages of the coiled springs worn intermaxillary are that they are bulky, uncomfortable, and prone to damage during mastication. The bulkiness of the springs makes their use in the front of the mouth impossible.